It's Sonny On The Beach
by Lovely SOS
Summary: Sonny and her mom are ready to spend summer at the beach. But what happens when they crash into Chad Dylan Cooper on their way there? There will be secrets. There will be lies. There will be drama. And maybe if we're lucky, there will be Channy...
1. This is the begining

**A/N Hello, this story is new, and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, so quit your yappin'.**

SONNY'S POV

''How much longer?" I winced to my mother. She laughed.

"Sonny, we have a few more hours to go. The beach is far away from home, you know." I sighed. For so long we had been driving in our tiny, cramped car...

Because it was vacation. Summer was here, and all my friends had places to go.

Nico and Grady's parents where taking them to the Bahama's.

Tawni was going to Europe.

Zora was going... Who knew where? She was Zora.

So, of course you can see why I had complained to my mother. "Were are we going for summer brake?" I had asked. She sighed and told me that she wasn't planning on taking me any where.

I had of course, put up a fight- I needed a vacation! So Random! Was hard work... Fun, but nonetheless hard work. I knew my mom wanted a brake from work too.

So reluctantly she had decided we could go to the beach.

The beach we had selected was about six hours away from Hollywood.

We chose it because it was far from our busy, busy, tourist filled home...

So as you can probably tell by now, I was bummed at the thought of being in the car for another two hours.

"Mom?" I said again.

"Hmmm?" She murmured, stoping the car at a red light.

"Can we eat somewhere soon?" I asked. She nodded. And started to move the car for the green light. Suddenly SMASH!

And there was smoke everywhere.

CHAD'S POV

I hummed the tune of the radios song that was playing in my car, thinking of the next few weeks of summer brake, and the "Fun" I was sure to have.

As the busy people they were, my Mother and Father hadn't had time to spend summer with me.

So they were shipping me off to live with my older brother Cody for the summer.

Whoopdedoo.

Of course I loved my brother. (He was the second coolest dude in the world, coming after me.) But I was just not to thrilled to be leaving Hollywood and the best part of my job:

Sonny Monroe.

Yeah, I know, I sound obsessive.

But the truth is that she's not even mine.

I know what you're thinking:

The CDC? He can't get a girl?

But the thing was, Sonny Monroe was not just any girl. She was... Well, she was Sonny.

She was often to happy, she was kind, pretty, nice, excited, crazy at times, and

VERY.

VERY.

Random sometimes.

She had the most beautiful brown eyes you would ever see: Her brown hair always looked soft, even when it was blowing in the wind.

But there was only one tiny, tiny problem with Sonny Monroe...

She hated me.

She most likely thought I hated her too, but I didn't. I loved everything about her: From her happy smile to her crazy, exotic, melodic laugh.

There are many words I could have used to describe her. But I would use beautiful the most.

I was so distracted in my thoughts of the girl I left in Hollywood, the girl I wouldn't see for the whole summer-

That I didn't see the car until I hit it.

SONNY'S POV

I coughed. "Mom, are you okay?" The car had hit us head on, and the air was filled with smoke.

"Yeah, baby girl are You okay?" I nodded. Whoever was the person that hit us was going to be very sorry.

With a jerk of the car door, I climbed into the steam and smoke filled air. Through it all I could see a person emerging for the opposite car. I marched right over.

"Hey, look here! What did you think you were do-"

I was cut short when I saw who it was.

"Sonny?" Chad asked his eyes wide and fearful. "I didn't hurt you, did-''

I slapped him straight across his "Beautiful" face.

"Wha?' He spluttered. With satisfaction I saw his cheek with a big, red hand print...

"YOU JERK!" I yelled. "You smashed right into me and my mom!"

"Geez, I'm really sor-"

"You IDIOT!" I slapped him again and he staggered back for the fiorce of the impact.

"Sonny, I-"

"SHUT UP!"

From the corner of my eye I noticed my mother looking at me in shock. "Sonny!" She howled. "What are you DOING?!"

"I-I-uh..."

"Sonny Monroe you are in BIG trouble for slapping this boy TWO TIMES!" She cried.

"Sorry, mom."

"Oh, you're not saying sorry to me. You are saying sorry to him."She said, pointing to Chad. I growled to myself.

"Sorry Chad."

He smirked. I wanted to slap him again.

"Wait, Chad?" Said my mom. "As in Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yup." He said. My mom smiled and shook his hand. "Big fan, big fan!" She cried. "I am VERY sorry for the actions of my daughter."

He just smiled and the hand print began to fade from his cheek.

But so did his smile when he saw our car."Sorry, but I don't think you can drive in that." He said with a frown. I looked over at my moms car.

"Dang," I muttered.

"I'll call a toetruck and a cab..." Said my mom with a sigh.

"Oh, I can give you a ride," Said Chad. I growled as I realised his car barely had a dent. He was the one that crashed into us!

"So it's settled." Said my mom with a smile. "We'll just go with you, Chad!" And Chad smirked at me. I growled again-something I really only did when I was near him.

A moment later, we had moved all our stuff into Chad's car.

CHAD'S POV

"So, where are you all going?" I asked. Sonny glared at me.

"I could ask the same thing about you." I smiled at her and turned the car on. Connie, ignoring her daughter, began to talk.

"Well, we're here to go on vacation by the Silver beach." She said.

I smiled wider. "Thats close to where I'm going, to!" I exclaimed. In the back row, Sonny muttered something about bad luck and smacked her head against the window.

"Ohhh, were are are you going?" Asked Connie.

"Oh, I'm spending summer with my brother Cody. He's a mechanic." Suddenly a bright idea filled my mind. "Hey, you guys could come and get your car fixed by him, free of charge! Seeing as the whole thing is my fault." I said.

Sonny smacked her head harder. "Why?" She moaned.

"What a wonderful idea!" Exclaimed Connie. I smiled again at Sonny in the mirror. "What do you think Sonny?" Connie asked. Sonny opened her mouth to say something, but her mother cut her off. "Then it's settled! Were going to Chad's!"

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! PS please review!**

**:)**

**ALSO!**

**Just so you know, it DID seem like Sonny was OOC. But I wanted to write a story (Or at least chapter) That showed how Sonny is normally a very sweet person, but is tough with Chad.**

**Also, Chad is usually a jerk, but is sometimes nice to Sonny. **

**Get it?**

**Please review!**


	2. This is how you use chopsticks

**A/N Second chapter up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, but I own this idea for a story.**

SONNY'S POV

My stomach growled for the sixth time that day.

Clearly, I was hungry.

But I was in the back of Chad's car, and my mom had been talking for so long I wondered if she needed air.

"So, the dress didn't fit! I took it back to the store, but..." _Blah blah blah. Thats all I hear. Whatever, mother._

Every once in a while Chad would give me a look in the mirror like, _"Help me, I'm dying,"_But I just shrugged. I was the one that lived with her.

Finally my stomache growled so loud I was sure the people in Japan could hear it.

I saw Chad snicker in the mirror. ''Hungry, Sonny?" He said. I moaned.

"Yes!" I cried, talking over my mother who was saying something like, "But it _still_ didn't fit! So I...'' Whatever.

I saw Chad nod. "Connie," He said, interrupting my mom, "Sonny's right. Why don't we eat somewhere?" I glanced at the cars clock. 6:19.

''How about Chinese?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." Said mom.

Chad just nodded. Ten minutes later, we saw a nearby Chinese place and pulled in.

''Mmmm..." I murmered when we were parked and out of the car, scents wafting around the air.

A moment later we were seated in the restaurant:

Chad had gotten us in past the waiting people. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he had 'Charm.'

Suddenly I heard my mom gasp. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look, theres aunt Becky!"

"Aunt who?" I asked.

She waved her hand. "A friend." She said dismissively. She wandered over to some woman, and they hugged. Beside me, Chad shrugged.

"Just you and me now, huh?" I nodded.

CHAD'S POV

Sonny nodded, and I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a two-person booth.

Almost immediately after we were seated a bored looking girl about my age wandered over.

"Hello, my name is Chelsea, I'll be- Hey, your Chad Dylan Cooper!" Her face was suddenly excited.

"Yup." I said with a nod.

"I'm a BIG fan!" She cried. Then she tried to look professional. "So what would you like to drink?" It seemed like she was talking to only me. In fact, she had shown no interest or even knowlede that Sonny was with me.

"Coke." I said. I turned my head to Sonny. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." She murmured. 'I'll have Pepsi." The girl nodded, and turned back to me. She fluttered her eyelashes and flounced away.

"Ew, Pepsi Sonny?" I said. She cocked her head to one side, almost causing me to drool, it was so adorable.

I could stare at Sonny all day.

"What you don't like Pepsi?" She asked, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Coke is better." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. She laughed her pretty laugh, her mouth curving into a smile.

"No, it's not. Coke is... Not as good as Pepsi!" She yelled. I smiled.

"Sonny, that was lame."

"Yeah, I know."

We both laughed. Then the teen girl, Chelsea, returned. "I'm back!" She sang in an off-key voice.

She set down the drinks on the table. "So!'' She said brightly. "Have you decided what you want to order?" I paused a moment.

"Chicken with broccoli." I said.

"Sesame chicken." Said Sonny.

The girl nodded giggled and bounced away.

SONNY'S POV

"Ohhh, this is good." I said through a mouthful of chicken. I used my fork to stab another piece and shoved it into my mouth.

Chad smirked at me. "You are one elegant eater, Sonny.'' I kicked him under the table.

"OW!"

"Yup."

Despite what he said, I shoved another piece of food in my mouth.

''Hey,'' He said suddenly. "Why are you using a fork?"

I stared at him. "What do you think I should be using? My hands?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Chopsticks!" I frowned.

"I don't know how to use them." I said. He smiled.

"Here, I'll show you you. He said. He stood up out of his chair and sat down next to me.

We were uncomforatably close. It was only a two-person table!

"Here..." He murmured. 'Pick them up like this."

I tried. ''Like this?"

"No." He said. He placed his hand over mine and I felt chills.

CHILLS!

"Like this!' He steadied his hand and stared into my eyes.

I found myself staring back, into his sea blue eyes...

_His hand is so warm..._

_STOP IT BAD SONNY!_

On impulse, I pushed him off the booth, and cackled like an idiot.

'Why'd you do that?" He cried.

I shrugged. "You were holding my hand." I said.

**A/N Hahaha now I want Chinese food! LOL, did you like it?**


	3. This is Cody

**A/N Okay, I really just wanna say this.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed.**

**But I am very disapointed. This is my favorite story so far, even though it only has 2 chapters, not counting this one. Please review. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own me no SWAC.**

SONNY'S POV

After I pushed Chad off the booth he got up and sat back down across from me. I felt kinda bad, but didn't apologise to him.

_He deserved it_, I thought.

Unlike when I was upset, Chad didn't finish his food. He looked mopey, or depressed. When I'm upset, all I can do is eat--but he didn't take one more bite, just pushed it around on his plate.

_Drama king._

He didn't say one more word till I was done my food.

"Ready to go?" He asked, but wouldn't look at me.

I just nodded. We wondered over to the waitress and Chad payed the bill. "Your mom's not done." He comented. "I'll go sit with her, you can go to the car."

I just nodded again and he handed me the keys.

I walked to the car, singing the tune of a some random song.

Still singing, I unlocked the door and got inside. I glanced at the car clock, and noticed that it was considerably later than when we had entered the restaurant.

I turned on my Ipod. What song was it? It was on random.

_Walking On Sunshine By Aly & AJ._

As I listened to it, I found myself drifting off to sleep, even though it wasn't slow...

CHAD'S POV

"Well," Said Connie, "Time to say my tearful goodbye to Aunt Becky!" I nodded.

''I'll go to the car." I said, wanting to escape the 'Woman' Talk they were having.

I jogged out to the car, thinking of Sonny. I wonder if she was bored while waiting.

But when I opened the car, what I saw made me smile.

Sonny was asleep.

Her hair was pushed in her face, and I observed that an Ipod was on her lap, the ear buds in her ears--It was still on.

I picked it up to see what song it was.

_Gotta Find You-Camp Rock_

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Was Sonny's taste in music really that poor? What ever.

Sonny mouth was slightly opened, and she was leaning over on the seat in a way that made me think she would fall over any second.

But she didn't, and Connie came to the car right when I had the temptation to kiss her.

So what if she was asleep?

Maybe it was better that way.

**A WHILE LATER!**

STILL CHAD'S POV

"Oh, it _is_ lovely." Cooed Mrs. Monroe, peering out the window. She was referring to my brothers house. It was not the largest house I had ever seen, that was for sure.

"Yes, it's fine." I said, not really paying attention. I parked the car right as my brother walked out to meet me... Or, rather, us.

He just didn't know it.

"Wait here." I told Connie. "I'll introduce you after I explain the situation." She nodded.

Out of the car I went, over to Cody who was on the porch.

"Heeeeey!" He greeted, giving me a _TOTALLY_ manly hug. (What?!) "I haven't seen you in forever." He grinned.

I smiled, and we both knew I had missed him. "So how are you?" I asked.

"Well, I have something really important to tell you, but I'm waiting untill tomorrow, kay bro?" He said. I frowned.

"Then what was the use of telling me that?" He laughed.

_Wow, 25 year-old brothers are weird._

"Okay, well whatever. I have a dilemma." He chuckled.

"Is it a girl?"

"What? No! I never have trouble with girls!" I shouted, putting emphasis on the 'never'.

He laughed his big laugh, so hard I thought he would fall over. "Remember Claire?" He asked. I turned red.

"Shut up, I was twelve!" I yelled. He just laughed harder. When he was done...

"So, whats the problem?" He asked. I stalled for a moment, wondering how to say it.

"Well, on my way here, I crashed my car into someone."

"Are you okay Chad?" He asked I nodded.

"Yeah, but I wrecked the other car."

"ARE THEY SUING?!"

"NO!"

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. Sonny thought I was dramatic!

"But... Well, the people I ran into were... Uh... Sonny Monroe and her mom." I waited for the laughter.

And boy did it come.

"This is about a girl!" He cried. He made a kissy face. "A special girl..."

"Shut up, shes in the car!" I hissed. He smiled and his blue eyes lit up.

"So we have extra guests?"

"Yup."

SONNY'S POV

I yawned. I woke up because I heard yelling.

"Shut up, shes in the car!" Someone said. I recognized it as Chad. Who was he yelling at?

I opened my eyes the slightest bit, looking out the window.

Chad was on the porch of a house I didn't recognize, and he was talking to a dude that looked a lot like him.

The boy (Who I realized was probably his brother.) also had blond hair, and I wasn't sure from the distance and dim light, but he seemed to have blue eyes, too.

The differences though, were these:

He looked a lot older then Chad. _Maybe_ his twenty's? **(A/N In my story Chad's 17 and Sonny's 16.)**

He looked pretty happy. (Chad is not the happiest person I know.)

And he was a bit taller.

And his hair was kinda messy. (Chad would rather die then have messy hair. You know it's true.)

I watched through slitted eyes as they continued to talk. After a moment, they both began walking over to the car.

Have you ever had this feeling tha you KNOW you should do something, even though you don't know why?

Well, I had that feeling.

And my impulse was to stay "Asleep."

CHAD'S POV

We made our way over to the car. Connie stepped out.

"Okay, Cody, this is Connie, Connie, this is Cody." I introduced them, and Connie started a conversation ("We won't stay long." "Nonsence, stay as long as you want.") But I wasn't really listening.

In the back of the car, Sonny was still asleep.

"Hey!" I called to Connie. "Should I wake her up?" Connie frowned in a way that reminded me of Sonny's Scowl.

"No, she'll be cranky." She said.

"Then what can I do?" I asked. She shrugged, then smiled.

_Am I imagining it, or did she just give me an evil smile?_

"Could you carry her?"

I was very surprised. "Uh, I guess?" I said. I leaned in and unbukled her seat belt.

SONNY'S POV

HE WAS GONNA CARRY ME?!

I almost considered spontaniously waking up, but before I knew it, Chad had scooped me up in his arms.

Bride style, too!

_His strong arms._

_NO, BAD SONNY!_

I thought, continuing the battle with myself.

He walked over to his brother.

"Cody," He said, "Is the door unlocked?"

"Yup." Said his brother.

Chad began walking, but Cody cought up.

"She is really pretty." He whispered in Chads ear. I didn't see the reaction, my eyes were closed."Take her to the guest room."

And thats where he took me.

The way he was carrying me, you would have thought I was a feather.

Into the house.

Up, up up the steps.

Down the hall.

Through the door.

On the bed.

He set me down and muttered something to himself.

Then to my complete surprise, he peeled back the covers and actually like, _tucked me in._

Chad Dylan Cooper stole my yogurt?

Ha, Chad Dylan Cooper _tucked me in._

"Good night, Sonny." He said softly. Then he did something I never thought he would do.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead...

And then he was gone.

**A/N Okay, did you hate it? **

**YAAAAAY! **

**JK. But really, review! So far this is totally my fave story, I really do like it.**

**Review. **

**And I hope you had nice Easters!**


	4. This is one scary movie

**A/N YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**All of your reviews are so sweet! I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

hannahpie45

HorriblyAddicted

casual4

MeggzLOVESchanny

**And anyone who reviewed more than once.**

**Disclaimer: Sonny With A Chance is not mine, so leave me alone, and DON'T TOUCH MY PURSE!**

SONNY'S POV

Do you know what it's like to wake up, and the very first thing you see is two, bright piercing blue eyes?

I do.

It really freaks you out.

So now, after the nightmare of Stalker-Chad staring at you when you're asleep, I was eating breakfast down in Cody's kitchen.

I of course, had been properly introduced, and as it turned out, Cody made killer pancakes.

"Third plate?" Chad snickered as I returned to the breakfast table again.

"Second!" I said in my own defense. He just laughed. _It's not my fault these pancakes are REALLY good!_

"Chad," Cody said suddenly, from the other side of the table, "I told you yesterday that I had big news." I saw Chad nod his head. "Well, it's really serious, and theres some things I have to do, first. So could you and Sonny go out for an hour or two?"

Chad looked puzzled. "Okay. If it's okay with you," He added, gazing at me from his side of the table. I waved my hand.

"Sure."

CHAD'S POV

**!Flashback!**

_I laughed at Sonny. Who knew she was such a restless sleeper?_

_When I had come in, I found her twisted up in her blankets, her hair spread all over her pillow._

_"Mmmm..." She murmured into her pillow. It took all I had not to laugh._

_"Wake up." I said loudly._

_"Mmmmmmm....." She said_

_"Sonny, wake up." I said, louder._

_She rolled over and opened her eyes....._

_"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, sitting up from the bed._

_"Sonny, it's just me! Relax." I said._

_She blushed the slightest bit and shooed me out of the room so she could change._

**!End Flashback!**

For some reason, Cody was kicking us out of the house-- us as in, Sonny and me.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked. She shrugged.

"The beach?" She suggested. I shook my head.

"Its to early. It'll be cold." We sat at the table in silence.

"Oh, I know where." I said. She perked up.

"Where?"

"The movies."

"At 9:00 on Saturday?" I grinned.

"Yup." Personally, I was dying to know Cody's little secret.

_I wonder what it is. It's not like him to hide things._

I pondered this while Sonny grabbed a few things.

"I'm ready." She declared. I simply nodded and we went out the door.

I knew where the theater was, from my last visit, and it only took about fifteen minutes to get there.

BUT...

"Aw!" I moaned. "They all look like chick-flicks!"

Sonny smirked. "What, you don't like chick-flicks?" I made an ew face, and she laughed. For a while we wondered what movie to see.

"Hey!" Sonny said suddenly. "That doesn't look like a chick-flick." She was pointing to a poster with a bloody man on the front.

The movie was called,

_DeAdMeN_

No surprise there. I frowned. "Sonny, thats a horror movie."

SONNY'S POV

"I know." I said. Whatever it was, it looked interesting.

"Sonny, I know thats gonna scare you." He said, his eyes narrowed.

"No it's not!" I protested. He rolled his eyes.

"I am NOT allowing you to see that." He said in a flat voice. I growled.

"Come on, Chad. Besides, I heard Zac Efron is in it!" I lied.

Now he growled. "Then why in the world would I wanna see that trash?" He said.

I smiled. "Chad, it's a horror movie with Zac Efron. He will probably die in it." I was so lying.

At this, he emidiatly brightened, and bought the tickets right away, saying,

"Any movie that has a dying Zac Efron is a good one."

CHAD'S POV

"DON'T OPEN THE CLOSET. DON'T OPEN THE CLOSET!!!" Sonny was screaming.

We were about halfway through the movie, and she just wouldn't shut up.

The movie, so far, had shown no signs of Dead Zac Efron, and did not have me in it, so I was basically falling asleep.

Sonny, on the other hand, was having a mental brake down.

"HE OPENED THE CLOSET!" She screamed.

"Sonny, shut up, they are going to kick us out!" I hissed. But she wasn't listening.

"OH MY GOD! OHHHH, EW! OH, EW, THATS DETAILED! OH MY GOD!"

"Seriously!" I yelled again. The character on the screen was now recalling the words of his former mentor. (Who had died a bloody, graphic death that Sonny had screamed through, also.)

_"The only way to kill it is to rip its heart out with your bare hand."_

So I'm sure you get what was happening.

"OHHHH MYYYY GOD!"

"Sonny, remember, it's just a movie-"

"AHHHHHH! EW, OH THATS GOTTA HURT!"

"SONNY, SHUT UP!" I yelled. The few other people in the theater looked at me.

SONNY'S POV

Chad was so right. This was the worst movie I had ever seen.

I couldn't stop screaming.

Finally, we got o the point where Chad was also screaming. (But not at the movie, at me.)

We were nearing the end of the film, and Chad and I both knew that would be the worst part.

"Sonny," He said whispering in my ear, "I do not want you watching the next part of the movie."

I knew he was right.

BUT I was Sonny Monroe--And that meant I wouldn't give in.

Or at least, not without complaining, first.

"Well if I can't look at the screen, what do I look at?" I winced like a little girl.

He rolled his eyes. "Look at me." He instructed. For some dumb reason, I blushed.

A moment later, the theater was filled with screaming people, surprisingly though, I was not one of them.

As instructed, I looked at him. But the screaming became so intense that I looked at the screen.

"Tsk tsk tsk," He said, as I screamed with the others, "Bad little Sonny."

He grabbed my chin and turned my face to his.

Was he aware how close our faces were?

Suddenly I wasn't interested in the movie... Just his eyes...

But all to soon it ended.

Chad drove us to Cody's house.

I hadn't said a word since my complaint.

CHAD'S POV

For once Sonny had shut up. But really, silence didn't suit her very well.

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed another car.

"Strange..." I mumbled. It wasn't Cody's or Connies car (Which had arrived by toe-truck) and Cody kept the cars he was working on in his garage.

When Sonny and I were both out of the car, we went inside.

Cody, Connie and a young woman with blond hair were sitting on the sofa.

Cody jumped when he saw me. "Chad." He said. He almost looked... Nervous? "This is Carla." He said, pointing to the woman.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I said, but didn't mean it.

"Chad..." Said Cody slowly, "Carla and I are getting married."

I swore my eyes could have popped out of their sockets and rolled across the floor.

_CODY'S GETTING MARRIED?!_

_AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?!_

I was so shocked, confused and angry that I didn't notice another pretty blond enter the room...

"Hello Chad." She said. "I haven't seen you since we were twelve."

**A/N Okay sorry, kinda cliffy! The next chapters are gonna be dramatic. Maybe. Kinda. Review! Sorry this chap got so long.**


	5. This is Claire

**A/N I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been updating, you guys must hate me! I'M SO SORRY! *Sobbs deeply***

**I am extremely busy, plus, it doesn't help that I'm not allowed on here. Sorry!**

**PLUS!**

**I was REALLY surprised that NONE of you guesses who the girl was!!! Geesh, I thought it was easy! JKK**

**Disclaimer: I won't own SWAC, ever. Not even when the aliens invade. (And trust me, they will.)**

PREVIOUSLY CHAD'S POV

_CODY'S GETTING MARRIED?!_

_AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?!_

I was so shocked, confused and angry that I didn't notice another pretty blond enter the room...

"Hello Chad." She said. "I haven't seen you since we were twelve."

SONNY'S POV

After that horrible movie, Chad and I went inside the house. I could honestly say, what happened confused me.

Chad, my mom, and a pretty lady I didn't know were sitting on the couch.

It pretty much went downhill from there.

Cody announced that he was getting married, and I couldn't suppress an, "Aw!" But really, I don't think anyone heard.

The look on Chad's face was...

Wow. He looked hurt, and angry, and, confused? I wasn't so sure.

Suddenly another beautiful girl waltzed into the room. Her eyes were locked on Chad's.

"Hello Chad." She said, stepping closer to him. "I haven't seen you since we were twelve."

Okay, freeze for a second.

I've seen Chad angry. I've seen Chad happy. I've seen Chad, well once anyway, sad.

But I had never, never never ever seen him like that. He stared at the girl, his mouth opened wide.

"C-Claire?" He muttered stupidly.

She nodded and Chad's face turned red as a tomato.

_This is new,_ I thought, simply watching.

Suddenly Chad looked hurt. Completely, utterly, heart-brokenly hurt.

"I'm leaving." He said

CHAD'S POV

_CLAIRE?_

I was more confused now than ever.

_CLAIRE?_

I walked straight out of the room. I was annoyed, angry, and really, really upset. Wouldn't you be if your brother randomly tells you he's getting married, then, a girl from your past that you had hoped never to see again, but at the same time never wanted to leave, shows up?!

_My life officially stinks._

I sat down on my bed, my head in my hands.

I still couldn't get over it.

_CLAIRE?_

And Cody? I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. My brother was getting married.

And he didn't even tell me.

Suddenly my door opened, and in came Claire. I wanted to yell at her to get out, but at the same I wanted to talk to her about...

Never mind.

She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

Silence.

"Why are you even here?" I blurted out.

She sighed and took my hand in hers. I felt a strange wave of electricity when she touched me.

"Chad, Carla is my older sister. Thats why."

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid. (Again.)

She just smiled, and I felt a bit better. She was still holding my hand. "So, have you changed since... Being twelve?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I should hope so." I grumbled. "We were idiots." She just laughed and said,

"Well, obviously you're the same cranky kid."

I tried to smile, but it most likely looked more like a frown.

Then I noticed Sonny in the doorway, and stifled a growl. "What do you want, Sonny?" I said. She shrugged and strutted over.

"So, who are you?" She demanded, glaring at Claire. But Claire, being herself, was readily defensive. Or,at the very least, ready to annoy Sonny.

"Well, I'll tell you who I'm not: I'm not badly dressed. I'm not an idiot. I'm not a_ random_person," She said, spitting out the word, "And I'm NOT someone that takes orders from a girl I don't even know."

Sonny and Claire glared at each other, and I rolled my eyes.

"She's Claire Johnson."

"And who's she?" Claire spit out.

"Sonny Monroe."

Sonny glaring eyes made their way down to our still-connected hands. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" She hissed, and stomped away.

"Wait, Sonny come back!" I called, but she was already gone.

"Claire, you scared her off!" I winced. She shrugged.

"Wow, you're still dumb too!" She declared.

I sighed. "Well, you're still annoying." Suddenly, we burst into laughter, thinking of old memories...

I never forgot them, even when I had tried to.

Some of them were funny, and some I would rather not think about. Some I wish had never occured.

But I found myself thinking, at that moment, of just the good ones. I'm guessing she was, too.

Because we were still laughing for another five minutes...

Then Cody showed up, and we immediately stopped laughing. "I'll go." Said Claire quietly.

She exeted, and I was alone with Cody. "Can we talk?" He asked I got up off the bed and stomped to the door.

"No." I said, and slammed the door in his face.

**A/N LISTEN UP!**

**If you would liketo continue reading this, I really do suggest you put it on Alert.**

**I'm not just saying things. The next few chaps might not be up, and I might only be able to update on Sundays.**

**So sorry. **

**This goes fort ALL of my stories. Sorry.**


	6. This is awkward

**A/N Oooooh, I've been super busy! So soru! (Thats my new way of saying sorry.) I changed my name. I was Shadowdawn Of ShadowClan, but I like my new name better. Let me know what you think! The reviews for the last chapter were amazing: Thank you.**

**Some of you were worried I wouldn't continue! I was like, "Geesh, I said 'Slow update', not 'I'm done writing this!'"**

**No worries, my friends-of-the-computers, more to come, I shall not quit!**

SONNY'S POV

Angry at Chad, I stomped out of the room to find my mom. I didn't care about our car: I wanted to LEAVE.

"Mom!" I yelled, entering her guest room.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked.

"DON'T SWEETIE ME!" I yelled, more angry than before. She looked surprised at my outburst.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. "Is it Chad?" My face burned red. Why was she always right?

"No." I lied. "It's just that I wanted this to be our vacation. You know, me and you?" I paused. "Besides, we haven't even gone to the beach yet! All I did was see a freakishly scary movie with Chad..."

She smiled slightly and hugged me.

"We'll leave as soon as Cody finishes the car. Then it's off to Silver Beaches--You and me."

I smiled too, because my mom always made me feel better.

"Wheres Cody now?" I asked. She said he was working on the car, and that she was going downstairs to have tea with Carla.

I ran down to the garage and found him there, doing heaven-knows-what to our once nice car.

"Cody." I said. He looked up from the... Whatever he was doing and nodded.

"So what brings you here, Sonny?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I felt like talking."

"What about Connie?"

"Already talked to her."

"Chad?"

I made an ew face and he laughed, reminding me of Chad's laugh.

"So what will we 'talk' about?" Cody asked me, making bunny ears in the air.

"When will the car be done?" I complained.

"Well it doesn't look so good... Lil' bro did some damage. Maybe a few more days... Maybe a week."

"Dang. I don't curse."

"What?"

"I don't know."

There was awkward silence.

"Cody, why did you ask Chad and me to leave today?" I asked, half because I wanted to know, half because I wanted to fill the silence.

(A/N NO SICK PEOPLE THERE WILL BE NO CODY/SONNY! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? Jk)

He smiled in a sad way. "I was showing Carla the house. After we get married, we might move."

I gasped like a person on Mackenzie Falls. "Really? But it's so beautiful here!" I cried.

He smiled. "I'll be a bit upset if we move, but I'd rather her be happy than sad..." His voice trailed off like he was deep in thought.

"Awwww!" I cooed. "Thats so sweet!"

He smiled, but then it turned into a frown. "How long will Chad be mad at me?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure. He can be... A hot-head."

He snickered in a Chad-ish way "Yup, that would be Chaddio." I giggled. "But... Seriously, could you talk to him for me? I want it to be okay between us."

I nodded. "I'll do my best." I turned to leave, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Sonny, Claire and Chad are friends."

"So?"

"Just friends, Sonny."

I frowned but turned to leave again, wondering where Chad was.

CHAD'S POV

"Chad, I have to go." Said Claire. "It's been like, an hour."

I smiled a weird crooked smile.

"So? I used to visit you at 2:00 in the morning. And then I'd stay till 5:00."

She laughed.

"Seriously Chad, Carla is calling me." She said with a smile of her own. I nodded.

"See you later..." I said and she left.

Just as she was exiting my room, Sonny came in.

Claire and Sonny glared at each other.

"Claire." Said Sonny coldly.

"Sonny." Said Claire coldly.

Then Claire left and Sonny came in.

"Sony." I said coldly.

"Chad." She said just as coldly. "No, wait, I mean--Chad!" She repeated, only saying my name like it was the best thing ever--

Which, it was... And IS.

"What do you want, Sonny?" I asked, annoyed. She smiled, but it looked forced.

"I was just coming... To, talk to you?"

"Bout' what?" I said, still trying to sound annoyed a her presence. But how could I be? She was just so dang cute...

She was silent for a long time. She stared at her shoes. I stared at her. _She's pretty..._

_NO, BAD CHAD!_

_BAD, BAD CHAD!_

_SHE IS THE ENEMY! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm like, in love._

Dang cute.

There was such an awkward silence I decided to cut in. "Were you coming to tell me all about how you're jealous that My name, your moms name, my brothers name, and my friends name all start with a C?"

"No!" She cried, then looked thoughtful "But... Now that you mention it, they all did... Hey what about Carla? Her name starts with a C too."

I said nothing, because it was my turn to stare at my shoes and the floor.

"Well?" She prompted. I stayed silent. "Well?" She said again.

I shrugged.

"She doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like her."

She frowned.

"Why not?" She repeated.

Wow, talk about silence thats awkward.

**A/N Next chapter will have CHANNY! SERIOUSLY! Please review! **

**ALSO: I'm thinking of writing a story for A Series of Unfortunate Events. If I did that, would any of you read it? Please review.**

**Please ramble in your reviews, I would**

**LOOOOOOVEEEEEE to hear your ramble!**


	7. FAKE princess, and cookies!

**A/N Okay good news!**

**The good news is that I now have my own computer! Yay! **

**BUT-**

**Disclaimer: SWAC is not owned by me, okay? Good, I got that out of the way for this chapter. Now leave me alone, and buy yourself a popcicle for the hot weather!**

**(I haven't updated cause we lost our Internet for a while! :( )**

CHAD'S POV

"I don't think Cody should marry her." I said stiffly. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Chad, I know you're mad but-"

I cut her off. "Sonny, you wouldn't even know. It's not like you know how I feel." She glared.

"I'm trying to help you!" She yelled, getting all up in my face.

"Well it's not working!" I yelled back, getting closer.

_She's so cute when she's mad! Hahaha!_

"Chad, you're being selfish!" She yelled, now only an inch away from me. "Cody is marrying who he loves, not who you approve of!"

I said nothing. She must have noticed we were sitting really close because she suddenly sat back very fast, and she was blushing.

She sighed. "Look, Chad. Like I said, he's marrying her because he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. You are just going to have to except Carla as part of the family."

"But why didn't Cody tell me?" I whined. "He used to tell me everything!"

Sonny shrugged. "Maybe it was to soon for him to tell you. Maybe... Maybe he didn't know how to tell you."

I stayed quiet as I considered the possibilities.

Maybe... But I wasn't completely ready to forgive him.

SONNY'S POV

He seemed to be thinking about what I had said. I let him think about it for a while.

"You know Chad," I said, daring to put my hand on his shoulder, "If you feel like talking, I'm always here for you." He smiled, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_Darn you, butterflies. He is the rival._

"Good to know, Sonshine. Good to know." He closed his eyes in a long, slow blink. I stood up, deciding it was a good time for me to leave.

_I like it when he calls me that,_ I decided happily.

"Wait!" I heard him say behind me. I stopped.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him. We were really close.

Too close...?

"Well... Just... Thanks, I guess." I smiled brightly.

"No problem!"

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't, so I left.

LATER- SONNY'S POV

I was so bored... Was there nothing to do here? I had the urge to go shopping. Maybe mom would take me?

I jumped in surprise as a phone near me rang. I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello! Is Cody there?"

"Uhm, he's working."

"Who is this?"

"Cody's guest."

"Cody's guest? Hmmm. Well. Is Chad there?"

I told the woman yes, and ran upstairs with the phone.

Chad was in his room, just lying there on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Phone for you!" I cried, and handed Chad the phone. I decided if I stoop there listening it would be rude, so I left and went downstairs again.

CHAD'S POV

I was thinking of ways to tell Sonny I liked her when she ran in my room.

"Phone for you!" She said in her happy, peppy way.

I nodded and took the phone. She hesitated, then left.

"Hello?" I said. The voice on the other end was one I rarely heard; but I recognized it anyway.

"Hello Chaddy!" Said my mother. "I just heard about the wedding!" I groaned.

"What do you think?"

"It's wonderful!" My mother, Ellen said.

I cut right to the important part. "Why are you calling?"

"Oh Chaddy, we're going to be home for the wedding! Isn't it wonderful? We're on our way home, now!" My mouth literally dropped open in shock.

"O-on our way h-here? Now?"

"Yes, darling!" Then she hung up, sending her best wishes.

It took some time to register. My parents were coming home. To stay in Cody's house until the wedding. And they were already on their way!

As soon as I realized how important this was I dropped the phone (which I had never put down.) and ran down the steps yelling, "CODY!"

"Whats going on?" I heard Sonny yell.

"HURRY THEY'RE COMING!" I yelled madly. I ran to the garage to tell Cody. His eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the tool he was using, because I had scared him.

"What up, dude?"

"They're COMING!"

"Wait, what? Who is?"

"MOM AND DAD!"

"Woah." He said.

Sonny rushed in the room, yelling,

"Whats going on? Are you all okay?"

"NO!" I cried all crazy-like. "I'm not okay, THEY are coming!'

"Who they?" She asked. Then Connie came in.

"Whats wrong? Are you all okay?"

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

Then everyone started yelling.

"WHATS GOING ON?"

"Who's coming?"

And other stuff like that. Finally Cody yelled,

"Everyone, quiet! Lets all go upstairs, and TALK about this! NO YELLING!" I didn't bother mentioning the he was the one yelling, now.

We all went upstairs, confused. Well, I wasn't, but they were.

We all sat in the living room, waiting for someone to explain.

Strange how a room full of screaming people can suddenly get so quiet. I was about to say something, but Cody beat me to it.

"Chad, will you please explain whats going on?" He asked calmly.

I took a deep breath. "Sonny came in my room, and handed me the phone. It was Mom."

"Yes?"

"And she's coming home. With Dad. For the wedding."

Connie and Sonny looked completely confused, like, 'Oh why is family bad?' And Cody looked like he was going to pass out. But it was bad.

Very bad.

"This is horrible." I said to explain, "Because my mother likes everything to be perfect. In every way. She likes expensive, rich people, and has decided to hate all that are in, 'The lower class' as she would say."

Sonny snorted. "Oh, so she's like you?"

"Yes, and-Hey!" I said, being the stupid person I was around her.

She smiled smugly.

"The point is," Cody continued for me, "Mom does NOT even know who I'm marrying, okay? She's thinks I'm marrying a princess!"

I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help it. "You told mom your marrying a PRINCESS?" I burst out laughing again.

"SHUT UP, DUDE!" He yelled, goin' all coconuts on us all.

Since I was deliriously laughing, Cody was bonkers, and Connie was still confused, Sonny took charge.

"Okay, people listen up!" She yelled. Then she looked at me. "We need a plan..." She said. She turned her head back to Cody. "When is the wedding?"

"The end of this month."

"Okay... Hmmm..." She said. "I think we have two options: either convince your mother Carla is a princess, or tell her the TRUTH!"

"Truth!" Shouted Connie

"LIE!" I protested. I wish I could tell you it was all just a blur, but it wasn't. It was just a bunch of yelling.

"I think we should-" Sonny started to say, but I cut her off.

"Yeah yeah, tell the TRUTH. Of course you would say that, Goody-goody." She looked insulted, and walked out of the room.

Why do I do these things?

SONNY'S POV- LATER

It was around 6:00, now, and I hadn't seen Chad. He was probably off kissing his little _friend_, Claire.

I was sitting in my room, doing nothing. I was kinda hoping Chad would come in, and fight with me. Anything was better than this lonely boring-ness. I decided it had been long enough, so I got up and went downstairs, hoping to find Chad.

He was there.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny, sorry, I didn't mean to say you were a Goody-goody, I just-"

"It takes more then that to insult me."

I wondered why he was tripping on his words, even though it was only a bit. Was he nervous?

"I'm sorry anyway." Chad said, sounding for once in his life honest.

"It's fine." I said, hoping he knew I didn't care so much. I sat down at the table with him.

"Hey!" He said suddenly. "I just remembered, we never had our fortune cookies!"

_Fortune Cookies? Oh yeah!_

"Were are they?" I said, getting excited. He led me to the car, and on the seat was a crumpled paper bag that said, _"Have a nice day!" _On it.

I got so excited that I was bouncing up and down. Because, come on, everyone knows you only really get Chinese for the fortunes!

CHAD'S POV

She was so cute. Boucin' up and down all excited-like. I walked back to the house with a chirpy Sonny on my heels, saying bright, happy things that were so meaningless to me my brain never deciphered them.

There was like, 40 of them, the cookies. Okay, there were only 11. But whatever.

I took one out of the bag, and to my amusement, Sonny stared at it like it was Holy Water or something.

"Open it!" She cried.

"Sure." I took my time on purpose.

I didn't know what the deal was. Sure, it was fun to read, but the fortunes were never right, or anything. It said:

_Love isn't love unless you share it_

I showed Sonny.

"It's true!" She shrieked. "Like... If you never tell the person you love that you love them, there's no point in loving them."

I guess she didn't know what she was saying. But... Maybe... Not all the fortunes were fake.

While I was pondering this, Sonny got one for herself, tossing the cookie aside, only wanting the message inside.

"_The thing you seek most is right in front of you_." She read. "What does that mean?" I shrugged.

We opened all the rest, and I can tell you, we laughed when we read the one that said, "Free food is disgusting food" and some other weird ones. It was enjoyable, really.

It was late before we knew it. Sonny yawned.

"I'm going to bed, Chad." She mumbled. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called. Then I did something that surprised even me.

I walked over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"G'night" I said and got out of there fast.

SONNY'S POV

It was late. So, it was kind of one of those things like, did that really just happen? I flopped down into the bed, a stupid smile on my face. Because Chad Dylan Cooper had a crush. And it wasn't just any crush.

It was a crush on a certain Miss Sonny Munroe.

**A/N WAS THAT ADORABLE, OR WHAT?**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. (The Channy part.) I just really wanted to move along with that part of the story.**


	8. Sniffy burnt toast

**A/N OMG, GO READ "Knock Knock Knockin' on Chad's head" by Reflectionnoitcelfer! It's SO FUNNY!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

SONNY'S POV

I have to say, I woke up feeling stupid. I had fallen asleep the last night feeling fine, but now... now, I was angry. It wasn't really fair. All I wanted, really, was to GO TO THE BEACH.

But, NOOOOOOOO! We had to come here, and I had to start falling in love!

Life was playing some major tricks on me.

What can I say?

I pulled myself out of bed at 9:00, even though I was awake at least an our before that, just... Thinking.

I put on my favorite yellow T-shirt with the picture of a dog named Sniffy, and the little blue bird Woodchuck.

You know, Sniffy the dog from the Charlie Black show! I used to watch it all the time. (Ehm, well I kinda sorta... Still do. WHAT, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FOR THREE-YEAR-OLDS, I LOVE SNIFFY!)

I looked in the mirror. Of course, I was dressed to cheery. Because I was NOT cheery today. Whatever.

I walked like a dying turtle down the steps. (In other words, I was going _reeeeeeeaaaalllllly _slow.) Besides, when I got down there it really didn't help that _SHE_ was there.

Claire.

Why didn't I like her?

She was just... Meh.

"We're going to the beach." I announced loudly to my mother.

She shrugged. Then she said, "Sure, sweetie."

An ovewrwheming sense of satisfaction came over me. Finally, we were going to do what we came on vacation for!

Yipee ka yay!

I felt a bit better, and I even allowed myself to eat some toast, even though I was across from Chad.

I tryed to glare at him.

_Is it working? __OMG HE LOOKED AT ME!_

CHAD'S POV

Claire was over for breakfast. Was it just me, or was my toast burnt?

As I was considering this, Sonny came downstairs, wearing a lame Snorky shirt, or whatever that dogs name is.

Snooky?

Snippy?

Snoopy? Nah.

_Somehow it makes her look cuter_, my aching heart told me._ I wish she didn't hate me. Too bad._

Then she told her mom they were going to the beach. Her mom said yes.

_Great, now I don't even get to see her all day!_

At first I thought she was trying not to look at me. But then she started glaring at me.

_No, now what did I do?_

I tried to eat more of my food, but I couldn't.

"I'm going upstairs." I said. It sounded awkwardly loud in the silent air.

"You barely ate anything." Said Claire, seeming a bit concerned. I jumped at bit-I had forgotten she was there. I frowned.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay...?" She said, seeming unconvinced. Thats Claire for you-over protective of me, but sarcastic all the same. I rolled my eyes.

"Well." Sonny said suddenly, turning to her mom, "We better get going!"

"Okay!" Said Connie.

In a few minutes, they were all set to go. Sonny happily bounced her way over to the door, Connie following with not quite as much enthusiasm.

Suddenly, I didn't want to leave her. (Sonny. Not Connie.)

"Can I come?" I said, right before Connie reached the door. She paused. Cheerily, she said,

"I don't see why not! Just don't keep us waiting!" Then she did the polka out the door, as seen in Makenzie Falls season 3.

I knew the Munroes watched my show.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, a confident smile on my face.

Even though inside I was not feeling that way. I started to have a few minor doubts about me coming along.

_What if Sonny doesn't want me to come? What if she's mad I kissed her head? What if she pushes me out of the moving van? What if she cuts off all my hair in my sleep, and sells it on e-bay? What if she poisons me? What if-_

"Hop in!" Said Connie from the drivers seat of Cody's car, which she was borrowing.

From the passengers seat I saw Sonny's open look of horror.

"NO, HE'S NOT COMING, IS HE?"

"Yes, dear."

"NOOOOO!"

I put on a smirk. But as I passed the car window, I saw it looked as fake as it felt.

With Connie playing the role of happy tourist, pointing out the window at scenery, and Sonny saying bad things about me under her breath, I could just tell-

It would be one long day on the beach.

SONNY'S POV

Sure, I was mad at myself. For falling in I was trying my hardest to think it was Chad's fault. With his stupid perfect smile, perfect hair, perfect charm... The list could go on and on.

So as we drove I murmered bad things about him to myself.

"He's conceited... He's a jerk... He's..." I really couldn't think of many more. I sighed to myself- one thing was for sure.

It was going to be a long, crazy day at the beach.

**A/N Ha, I kinda liked this chapter! Sonny realized she was in loooooove! I'll explkain more next chapter. Here are some spoilers for the next chap!**

**A good-lookin' lifeguard**

**A Jellyfish that makes you scream**

**A giant Ice Cream Cone**

**and**

**lot**

**of**

**Drama!**

**Love yall! Bye now!**


	9. Trevor

**A/N I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SOOOOO LONG! SORRY!**

**I feel so loved though, when I see that I'm still getting reviews. :) You guys really are awesome. As promised in the last chapter, this chapter will have...**

**A good-lookin' lifeguard**

**A Jellyfish that makes you scream**

**A giant Ice Cream Cone**

**Oh- if you were confused in the last chapter, Charlie Black, Woodchuck and Sniffy were parodys of Charlie Brown, Woodstock and Snoopy, from the show Charlie Brown.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, I don't own a cow or a spaceship, or a washing machine or Barney, or pumpernickel bread. Or SWAC. ;( Or a Gold mine in Texas, or a rubber ducky, or a pumpkin with sunglasses. But at least I have a lollypop! Wait... It just exploded...**

SONNY' S POV

_Okay, _I told myself. _This is what you wanted._

A nice vacation with Mom, no worries, just relaxing.

There was just one problem- _Chad_ was there too.

I was sitting on a beach chair, doing literally nothing. Except breathing and like, complaining.

My mom was enjoying herself though. She was on her cell, calling a bunch of old friends. And Chad was just...

annoying me.

"Hey Sonny," He said, "Why aren't you... Doing anything?" I gave him a false smile.

"Chad, I told you, the water is FREEZING." He smirked.

"You," He said, "Are just a chicken." I just sighed, slumping in my chair. Actually it was really hot out- but the water was so cold! I could sweat or freeze. I chose to sweat, at that moment. But suddenly something changed my mind.

I know, I know- I don't seem like that kind of girl.

But I know a hottie when I see one.

He was like the opposite of Chad.

Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. And unlike Chad, his clothes didn't seem brand-new and designer. He looked... Casual and comfortable.

But he looked _good. _I took note of his shirt, which said LIFE GUARD on it.

_Sure I like Chad,_I thought. But their was something about that guy...

"Whatcha staring at?" Said Chad. And I realized, I _was_ staring.

AND HE WAS TOTALLY LOOKING AT ME!

AND THEN HE STARTED WALKING TOWARDS ME!

"Nuthin'." I mumbled to Chad. But he followed my gaze, and saw what I was looking at.

I snuck a peak at him. He was, to which the back of my mind noticed delightedly, scowling at the hot guy.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. I said dreamily.

Then he was there.

Right.

Next.

To.

Me.

EEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Hey," He said, cooley. His dark hair flopped slightly over his eyes. "Do you by any chance know where a girl named Elle is?"

I smiled my best smile. "Sorry, no." I said. "But it's nice to meet you. I'm Sonny." Suddenly the guys face lit up.

"Sonny, as in Sonny Munroe? I knew you looked familiar! My cousin loves you... I just thought you might know where the other lifeguards were..." I giggled.

"No, sorry! But tell your cousin I said thanks."

He smiled. Woah, he was cute.

Chad appeared by me. "Who are you?" He growled. "What do you want?"

He held up his hands. "Okay, dude, I'm just a fan." He shot a smile at me than said, "my name is Trevor. "

Trevor smiled at me again.

"Well, thats all you'll ever be, a fan." Chad hissed, then he was pulling me way.

"Chad, what are you doing? Chad, STOP PULLING me." I looked back to see a confused looking Trevor, who yelled,

"I'm not trying to steal your girl, dude. Uh... See you later?"

I blushed bright red when I heard.

"Look what you did Chad!" I said, completely annoyed now. He stopped pulling.

"Puh-lease." Chad said, sounding annoyed himself. "He was totally into you."

This made me blush harder, if it was even possible.

"Look Chad." I said. "I'm not talking about this any more." I turned and walked towards the ocean.

For a little while, I just sat there, letting the foamy waves wash around me.

_I can't believe I thought I liked him at all. He's so stupid sometimes. Maybe I don't love him._

After a few minutes, a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around, but it was just Chad.

I made a face at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Sonny, there have been a few jellyfish sightings. You should probably come out and dry off."

_See? _A little voice said it my head_. He's telling you what to do! Don't listen to him! He's lying!_

"Chad." I said firmly, "I'm not going to get out of the water just because you tell me to."

He frowned "Sonny, seriously, get out of the water."

"No! I'm not doing what you tell me!" I yelled. Or, tried to yell.

Because at that moment, I let out a huge scream, due to the fact that a jellyfish the size of my head washed up next to me.

I totally ran away.

Really fast.

Chad ran to catch up with me.

"Now do you believe me?" He said.

"Yes..." I said lamely, letting him win this time.

He smirked. Then said, "Wait-You're okay, right?"

I nodded yes. He smiled.

Then Chad said, "Lets get Ice cream."

So I decided I loved him again when he bought me a giant ice cream cone with chocolate, the best flavor ever.

Besides, what girl can resist ice cream?

...Or Chad?

**A/N Haha, I like Trevor! Please review telling me:**

**1. Your favorite ice cream flavor!**

**2. If you want more Trevor! (Pfffft, NO he won't ruin Channy, just make it more interesting!)**

**3. What you think of Season 2.**

**Personally, Season 2 is a bit wack, to me. Sonny and Chad are... TO lovey, or something! Plus, Sonny really isn't very sunny anymore, now she's just NORMAL! She isn't ever super happy. :(**

**But don't worry, I'll still write Channy fics :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**So, review!**


	10. A most Romantic Parking Lot

**A/N Hey dudes! Sorry, I've been super busy with school! Also I wanted you to know, I don't like Season 2 of SWAC at all, really :( Sonny was always my fave character (Besides Chad, of curse :D) and in my opinion they ruined her. She's not the same character at all. :( BUT NEVER FEAR!**

**I will continue with this story, and my other story, Advice from Jane, as long as there are loyal readers out there :)**

**Disclaimer: This is my 10th chapter, so I think it's my 10th disclaimer. Wow. At this point, is it really necessary to explain, ever so painfully, that I don't own Sonny With A Chance? *Runs away in tears, but then remembers: She's got a chapter to write***

SONNY'S POV

"Mom, here, I'll get one," I said, taking a bag from my mom. It was a bit of a walk from here to the car, and she had WAY to many bags.

"Thanks, honey." She said, looking relieved.

"Let me get that for you." Chad suddenly appeared next to my mom, offering to help as well.

For a moment, I felt a bit of a fuzzy glow in me.

_Look at him, helping! Chad really is becoming a better person,_ I thought. _And I hope it's because of me._

We started walking, but only a moment later, I said, "Wait... Wasn't the car that way?" I pointed in the other direction.

My mom paused. "Maybe?" She said in confusion. I groaned, looking a the long line of cars in the parking lot, which was still at least fifty feet away.

"I think it's that way."

A bit surprised, I turned to see Chad, who had spoken at the same time as me, pointing in the opposite direction.

"It's that way." I said, like I knew. I pointed to the Right.

"No, I KNOW it's THAT way," Said Chad, pointing left.

"I know we have to go right." I said.

"Sonny, it's left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Lef-"

"Be quiet!" Said my mom, "Or I'll leave you here. You're bickering like children."

Awkwardly, we took a step away from each other. It seemed like every time we argued, we got really close, all up in each others faces...

From the corner of my eye, I noticed my mom watching us with a strange look on her face.

"I know!" I said suddenly. "Two of us go one way, the other person goes the other way. Whoever finds the car first can call the others."

My mom thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me." My mom said, shrugging.

Chad, at my side, said, "Perfect, I'll go with Sonny."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said. "But we go RIGHT."

He surprisingly didn't argue.

"Right, well, bye then." Mom said "Don't forget to call if you see the car!"

I nodded, and Chad and I went right, and mom to the left.

CHAD'S POV

We were walking for a minute or two before I said it.

I mean, I HAD to say it. It was a good time to. There was no one around, except for Sonny, and that was perfect.

I thought about how to say it.

_"Sonny, I think you're pretty?"_

No, that wouldn't work... I needed something better.

_"Sonny, I'm a stupid jerk, I love you?" _

Nah.

_"Sonny, I like you?"_

That sounded right. Sonny didn't need me to tell her she was pretty, and the time for telling her that I was stupid would come later.

So I said it. I just tapped her on the shoulder and said, "I like you, Sonny."

She looked confused. Then she said,

"Aw, I like you to, Chad. Don't tell my cast mates... But I kinda think of you as a friend now." She giggled and smiled her Sonny smile.

I smiled back but it was painful. We walked on.

SONNY'S POV

_Odd, _I thought._ Was he trying to tell me he liked-me liked-me?_

Suddenly he put his hand on my shoulder, looked me in the eye and said, "I meant I_ like_ you, Sonny."

"R-really? You know, like, um, in that way, like me?"

"Uhm, yeah I think so?"

"Oh, okay."

Then we just kinda stood there.

Me in a bit of a shock.

I knew he liked me, but to hear him say it... WOW. I think I'm supposed to tell him I like him too...

But I couldn't get my mouth to say the words. Poor Chad, he just stood there waiting for something more for me to say.

I couldn't talk.

"You know, I kissed you that other night or whatever." He said. He wasn't looking at me at all. "If you don't like me... Please tell me now."

Tick tock tick tock...

_Why can't I talk?_

I must have looked like an idiot, standing with my mouth wide open.

He was looking at me now, a kind hopefulness in his eyes.

A few more seconds passed. The hopefulness looked like it was fading, and we started walking again...

"Chad, I like you too."

I forced he words out of my mouth.

"Really?" He said, not at all bothering to hide is grin.

"Yeah."

"Can you excuse me for a sec?"

"Uh, sure."

He walked behind a nearby car.

All I heard was,

"YEAH!"

And I smiled.

We walked another five minutes without talking.

And thank goodness- we had already said enough, in my opinion.

But it was getting hot, and I broke the silence by saying,

"Lets call my mom, The car is so not here. He didn't say anything.

Instead, he kissed me.

It was really short-Way,way,WAY to short- but it was my first ever kiss with him...

Even thought we were in a parking lot, and it was at least 99 degrees. But who cares when someones _kissing_ you?

Then he said, "I though I'd do that before I chickened out." Then he took out his phone and called my mom.

A moment later he closed his phone.

"She coming. She found the car."' He paused. Then said with a grin, "I told you it was to the left."

**A/N CHANNY! WHO LIKED IT? Or was it stupid? I tought it was okay! I tried not to make it cheesy, but they always turn out like that ;D Oh well, I tried. (Pffft, who cares, though? Cheese is creamy and delicious!)**

**Please review, if you do, I'll give you... A virtual kazoo?**

**Okay, bye!**

**;D**


	11. I'm Stupid but You Love Me

**A/N Hey sweethearts! (No I am not crazy, I swear, there WAS a pink Pterodactyl!)**

**I love reviews. They are like happy, fluffy cotton candy! Thanks guys! It means a lot and inspires me. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOT AT THE BOTTOM!**

**(lol I know you guys are tired of those)**

**remialcsiD: (At this point in time, you should all know this is a Disclaimer, so I feel like it doesn't matter how I type it. Sonny With A Chance does not belong to me. If it did Season 2 would be as good as the first one :()**

CHAD'S POV

_I think yesterday was the best day ever!_ I thought.

Sorry. Sonny was rubbing off on me.

But seriously I felt great. Sonny liked me back. What could be better?

Now I was just lying in my bed. I couldn't sleep. The clock said 5:30.

I wondered if it was too early to wake up Sonny. I decided it wasn't. I felt like talking.

I walked quietly to her room, but then I remembered I was going to wake her up anyway, so it didn't matter.

I opened the door and peeked inside. To my surprise Sonny was already awake.

SONNY'S POV

I woke up at 5:20 when I feel out of my bed. I had been having a dream I was falling. Down, down, down.

Then I fell off my bed and woke up.

I groaned and stood up. I stretched.

_I don't think I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon,_ I thought.

So I decided I would just relax and think for a little while. At home in Wisconsin I loved to wake up early. It was the best time to just think and be by yourself.

I couldn't help it. I thought of Chad. First I thought of how much I liked him. How sweet he actually could be when he tried.

_So what are we now?_ I wondered. _Just because we confessed to liking each other doesn't mean we're... Dating._

Suddenly the door opened, and let me tell you, it REALLY freaked me out.

"Oh my gosh, Chad!" I yelled. "You freaked me out!" He ran over to me and put his hand on my mouth.

"Shhhh, you'll wake everyone up!" He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away.

"What the heck do you want?" I hissed. "It's like 5:30!"

"I felt like talking." He said calmly.

"Chad, you are so stupid."

"But you love me anyway."

"Ha!" I said.

He smirked his Chad-smirk.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You love me."

"What? I never said that!"

"But you were thinking it!'

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Go away Chad."

"No!"

And then he just started laughing. It was kinda weird. But I started laughing too.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked.

CHAD'S POV

"I dunno." I said. "I guess... You just make me like this."

She blushed. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

I grinned and said, "Don't you remember? It means I like you."

"Shut up!" She said. But she burst out laughing again.

"So." I said. "Do you wanna go somewhere for breakfast?"

She looked at me curiously.

"Like... As friends?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

She smiled, but it looked kind of sad or something.

"Chad, we can't be together. You know it."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh! You know what I mean!"

"No," I said angrily, "What do you mean?"

"I mean-"

"There's someone else isn't there."

"What? No! Just listen, I-"

"Who is he? I'm going to go kill him, he's dead meat. He won't ever live to see another day! NOW WHO IS HE?"

"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE!" She yelled. She looked slightly annoyed. "Chad, it won't work. Ever. Everyone is going to hate us together."

"So? Who cares?" I said. But inside I was kind of rejoicing that she was saying this because of her castmates or whatever, and not because there was someone else.

She smiled all sad again. "I can't do this. My friends will stop talking to me. I can't let that happen, it will hurt to much."

I felt a kind of pain inside of me that was all to familiar. "So you're leaving me behind?"

I saw pain flash in her eyes for a second.

"Don't do this to me." She said.

"To you?" I yelled. "How do you think I feel? It happened once already! Does it really have to happen again?"

She looked purely confused. "What do you mean again?"

I smiled bitterly.

"Your not the first girl I fell in love with, Sonny." Then I walked out of her room.

I slammed the door.

**A/N Sorry guys I hated writing that :( It made me sad! LOL BUT SERIOUSLY! Don't worry!**

**In upcoming chapters:**

**There will be more Claire (Don't hate her! She's actually good, you'll see :))**

**There will be more Cody and Carla (Neither were in these last few chapters)**

**And don't worry. Everything will be fine! :)**

**So. Review, and tell me what you think will happen! And WHAT THE HECK DOES CHAD MEAN? I HAVE NO IDEA! (Okay well I know exactly what he's talking about... I'm a liar! OMG my pants are on fire!)**

**Anyway thanks for reading, I want a few reviews before the next chapter!**

**BUT WAIT IF YOU LIKE THE WARRIOR CATS SERIES STAY READING!**

**I have published the first two chapters of a new Warrior Cats story I am writing. If you like warriors, please check it out! It would be much appreciated. It has not been a big hit so far.**

**But anyway thanks guys, I loveeeee you!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	12. This is what I missed

_A/N_

_I'm not dead._

_I recently got a review on this, and I just started laughing, because I haven't touched this story in like, eons xD My style of writing is better now, and reading over the chapters of this, I cringed at ALL of the mistakes xD_

_I was reading it and I was like... "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT ASGDUKluas,db ,aJSZYDFGCK,NB AHWEDKYGksa,djnhbckuysgadc KYTFJ,HBDE THIS IS RETARDED LOL"_

_Anyway, I think I'll finish this, because I miss the OLD Sonny With A Chance. (And it's funny, my sister played the theme song in the car today, and I was like... I miss that show.)_

_I'm sorry it took so long._

_Here's the next part._

_You know what? I really DID miss all this ;D_

_NOTE: To better fit the story, Mackenzie Falls started when Chad was 12 years old. Idk when it actually started, I can't remember xD D:_

_Disclaimer: I love Switchfoot, and Relient K, and Owl City. BUT I DON'T OWN THEM I MEAN LIKE OLSU;.jnhdm b,AUYSD,kjsdygkluasd FOR REAL. AND I DON'T OWN SWAC ljaseygdanwsbfkiugmIYFGB,DEFJHG ,kskde,hbs AND I USE RANDOM LETTERS WAY TOO MUCH_

CHAD'S POV

I wanted to bang my head against a wall.

Instead, I got into my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I guess I got what I knew I was going to get, _I thought._ Love sucks._

I will admit, I was even more hurt when Sonny didn't come after me. A teeny part of me was thinking, _she's so nice! Maybe she'll at least want to be friends and all that junk?_ But then I decided I was glad she hadn't. It would have made all of this worse, if that was possible.

I realized my eyes were literally burning. How does being in love have anything to do with control over your eye muscles? I forgot to blink.

I closed them, but I knew I wouldn't really be able to sleep. Pictures of Claire and Sonny swam around in my head. My teeth were gritted and I was muttering some pretty bad things into my pillow at this point.

I must have worn myself out, because I did fall asleep. But it wasn't restful at all. My dreams were all flashbacks and scenes I did NOT want to relive... I won't mention any more than I have to.

For the most part, it went like this.

_My feet are hanging over the edge of the tree branch I'm sitting on. _

_"Claire!" I call, seeing her below me. She jumps at my voice. _

_"Chad?" _

_"I'm in the tree." I suppress a laugh. "Get up here!" She giggles and starts to make her way up. I have a small present for her with me. I hide it._

_My heart flutters a little when she finally makes her way up and sits beside me. I say nothing, holding my thoughts in. Just when I think I'll burst, she does._

_"Aren't you going to say happy birthday?" She blurts. I pretend I forgot, but she sees right through me. She always does._

_"Oh yeah," I grin. "Happy birthday." She swats my arm, and starts swinging her legs along with mine._

_"Now we're both 12." _

_"Yeah." She smiles, so I smile too. I love her smile. "Oh, guess what?" I say, remembering something._

_"What?"_

_"I had an audition today! For a new show. It's called 'Mackenzie Falls'. I tried out for the second biggest role. Mom said I should work my way up... I can see it though. She wants me to be the star."_

_"Oh," Claire says to me, nodding. "I hope you get the part." She hums something random and leans back a little so that she can see the stars. It's late. _

_"Claire?" My throat feels tight. I like her so much. What will she do if I tell her?_

_"Yes stupid?" She says, joking around. _

_"Uhm, I gotta tell ya somthin'."_

_"Then spit it out." She continues to joke. Claire ALWAYS sees through me, though, and I guess she knows that I don't exactly want to joke. "You okay?" She asks. I take a deep breath._

_"I wanna tell you that... I like you. A lot." I flinch a little, because it's so hard to say. She doesn't respond, so I try to go on. "I don't want it to be weird or anything. But yeah." Nothing. "Happy Birthday?" I try._

_Claire smiles winningly at me, and my troubles melt away. But what she says doesn't make me feel better._

_"Really? I'm sorry Chad. I like you too. But you're like... My brother, you know?" She tips back again to see the stars through the branches. I'm crushed, and I say nothing. She doesn't know what to say either. "Chad?" She whispers._

_"Yes?" I try to say, but it's so quiet I don't think any sound comes out of my mouth. _

_She gives me a hug._

_I hate it._

_I feel stiff, and I pull away. _

_"I'm sorry." She says, and I feel terrible, because she looks like she might cry._

_"It's okay." I say but I'm already turning away. The present I brought her is still sitting beside me. "I got you this." I say. I hand it to her, but I feel like my hands have no feeling, and I don't meet her gaze._

_She opens it, and she seems confused._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's like... A little charm." I explain. "I have one too. This way, if I get a big part on tv and have to move, you'll always... you know. Have that, at least."_

_She's still confused, but I think she likes it. She thanks me. _

_Suddenly, Claire's house's door swings wide, and my ecstatic mother comes out yelling about a role I've landed._

_Apparently I got the role of Mackenzie. That I didn't even audition for._

_Claire's eyes meet mine, and all I can think is that she doesn't like me. I slip away and climb down the tree without a word. _

_This is the last I see of her for a while._

My eyes flashed open, and I was breathing heavily. Sunlight poured into my room, and I realized that It was just a dream. Unfortunately, an accurate one. The clock says 10:09. How on Earth did I sleep so late.

OH YEAH.

I slumped back down, remembering Sonny say we can't be together or whatever.

My door cracked open, and Cody peeked inside. I remembered that he'd kept his little secret from me, too. That made everything even better.

Hiding under my covers, I felt like a little kid. A stupid little 12 year old.

"Chaddio?" Cody said, coming in.

"Get out." I didn't hesitate.

My big brother sighed. "Dude, it's like, 10:00. The kitchen is closing."

"WHATEVER."

"Is this about me and Carla?"

"No. YES."

Cody didn't say a word, so I peeked my head out from under the covers. Suddenly we started laughing, because of me hiding out under the blankets.

"You used to do that when you got scared from bedtime stories," Cody grinned. I rolled my eyes. There was a hesitant silence, and Cody got up to leave. "Yeah, well last chance for waffles?"

"Nah," I answered. "I have a lot of... Thinking to do today. No time for waffles."

"If you're sure," Cody said, with a hint of a smile. He left, but almost right away a new person entered. I winced.

"I'm not in the mood for talking Claire."

She gave me that famous smile she uses to win people over. This time, it almost reminded me of Sonny. But Sonny's smile is sweet. Claire's is brilliant and smart.

"Get up, loser."

"Go away!"

She laughed at me.

"Lets talk." She said when she stopped.

_Like I have a choice,_ I thought. When Claire sets her mind to something, no matter how small, she's going to get what she wants. I used to tell her she'd make a good actress, but she never really wanted to be one. I wondered slightly what she was doing nowadays.

"'Bout what?" I said with a slight sigh. I sat up, leaving my legs under the blanket. She shrugged.

"I was awake pretty late last night. Or should I say, VERY early today?"

_She heard me and Sonny? THAT'S JUST AWESOME._

"What do you know?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I know you love Sonny."

"WHAT?"

_This is officially the WORST day of my life_! I thought, covering my face with my hands.

She patted me on the back. "She obviously likes you too. So what's the problem?"

Still through my hands, I mumble, "She DOESN'T. Or at least, she doesn't want to go out or anything. She's all worried of what her friends will think."

"Really?" Claire wrinkled her nose. "That... Is kinda lame." I sighed.

"Well, it gets a bit deeper than that, I guess. But anyway- How do you know so much? And why are you even talking to me?"

Claire smiled, but it was less winning, more gentle. "I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. I wish someone looked at me like that." She said. Then she seemed to realize what had just come out of her mouth.

I winced.

"Really?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Look Chad. I'm sorry about what happened. But... You know, I really miss you. You're like... My best friend." She leaned in like she was going to tell me a secret. "My current best friend is my refrigerator."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well... I definitely missed you." I wondered for a second there, if there was a chance for us. And in that split second, Sonny wasn't in my head at all.

Like in my flash-back dream, Claire knew me better than anyone. And even now, after nit seeing her for so long, she knew what I was thinking. And in that split second, she leaned over and kissed me.

Claire.

I was kissing Claire.

I think I short-circuited.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "In what way did you miss me?"

I didn't know what to say. "...W...What?"

We sat there in silence, but as I was collecting my thoughts, I could see Claire starting, ever so slowly, to smile.

When we were younger, I can honestly say I was devastated when she didn't like me back. I know, I know. THE CDC. With a broken heart. But... We all have history. And you can't always avoid a broken heart.

I looked over at Claire, and I actually kinda understood.

"You know, I almost wish I did like you back." Claire said, thoughtfully. "Every guy I meet is a complete loser. Not that you aren't, but, ya know, you're still the best loser I know."

My face broke out in a grin.

"I meant it when I said I missed you."

"I know."

We started laughing, so hard, and honestly, I think it was just because we hadn't laughed together in a while. And there we were, trying to make up for all the laughs we missed.

I gave her a tight hug, and I just didn't feel like letting go. "I'm not going to lose you again," I said to her.

"Sounds like a plan." She responded.

I collected the last bits and pieces of my scattered thoughts while I sat there with her, hugging.

It didn't matter that Claire didn't like me back then, and that she didn't now, either.

Because when she kissed me, I felt nothing.

Absolutely perfect, wonderful, fantastical nothing.

I had a best friend.

A best friend.

_A/N_

_Yeah... So. Next chapter will have Sonny's POV._

_I'm sorry if this was crappy, I haven't written for SWAC in a while, and I'm in a REALLY weird mood xD _

_Please review though! Even if it's a flame, like, whatever :3_


	13. THE Chad Dylan Cooper?

A/N

Hey yall.

SADIE HAWKINS DANCE, IN MY KHAKI PANTS-

I mean, sorry, here's another chaptah, ya bally blinkin' buffoons :3

And like NO reviews for the last chapter? WELL THEN... :'( JK. But if you reviewed, thanks. This fandom is slightly... Urhm, dead xD

xD

SONNY'S POV

When I woke up, I was surprised I'd slept til 9:30. I'm an early riser.

In the back of my head, I remembered what happened last night. But I dismissed it. I was hungry, and I'd done what I needed to do, even if it hurt. A lot.

Downstairs Cody had made waffles. I was somewhat relieved when I didn't see Chad, but mostly I sort of wondered what he was doing. Carla, my mom and Cody were hanging around, but I didn't see Claire or Chad.

Suddenly, in the middle of my fifth waffle, I remembered what Chad had said just before he left.

_"You're not the first girl I fell in love with, Sonny."_

I think I started choking.

"Sonny! Sonny, are you okay? Someone get her water!" My mom yelled. Carla rushed to the sink and back again, glass cup in hand.

"Thanks," I coughed, taking a sip. "I'm fine. Really."

"What a scare," My mom said, relieved that I hadn't died.

I sat around, picking at my waffle miserably for a long time. My mom came up to me after a while.

"You want that?" She said, pointing to my waffle. "Cody says the kitchen closed at 10:00. And it's... 10:15." She said.

"Have it." I pushed the plate towards her, feeling so un-Sonny that it was bizarre. Dumb Chad. Making me feel awful. My mother actually ignored the waffle and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright? You don't feel sick, do you?"

"No, mom."

"You sure?"

"...No." I felt like I was going to pop. "It's just that-"

At that moment- and I'm almost glad, because even though my mom knows everything anways, I'd been about to spill the beans- Claire appeared, jumping down the last five steps.

She was yelling her head off.

"I HATE BEING TICKLED!" She screamed.

Chad showed up to. I felt frozen, but he didn't even notice me sitting there.

"TOO BAD!" He chased Claire. It was one of the weirdest things I'd ever seen.

But... Was he over me?

Was all it took for him to forget me... A few hours? My mom's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Boy problems?" I gave the tiniest of tiny nods. She patted my shoulder and dug into the waffle. "Wanna tell mamma?"

"Thanks mom, but I think I'll be okay..." Total lie. I'd thought I was doing the right thing when I told Chad we couldn't date. Fame is a delicate thing- it could ruin my image or Chad's to date each other. Couldn't it? And our friends? The rivalry?

"Sonny, when I was your age..." Mom paused, wiping her mouth on a napkin. "When I was your age, I had boy problems too, you know. You can tell me. You know I'll only try to help."

I cracked a tiny smile. "Thanks."

Chad and Claire were outside now. I saw Claire run by, still screaming, but now being chased by Chad with a garden hose.

"So?" Mom prompted, pulling my gaze from the window.

"Welllll... Uhm, Chad... Told me he liked me."

"Like... Like-like?"

That was weird to hear from my mom.

"Yeah."

"_THE_ CHAD DYLAN COOPER?"

"YES MOM. STOP YELLING."

"Sorry dear. Really, what's the problem with that? I see the way you two look at each other, and honestly, I'm surprised it took this long-"

"MOM!" My cheeks were burning furiously. "It's not like that! Really! I... I told Chad that we can't date or anything. Because we just... We just CAN'T!"

"What do you mean?" Mom scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

My mouth was hanging open. "I'm- uh, gonna go now." I stood and went quickly to my room, ignoring my mom calling after me. I closed the door tightly and leaned against it with my eyes shut.

From my window I could just see that Claire now had the hose and was chasing Chad. Why did he have to look like he was having such a good time? Why did it feel like he was ripping my heart out of my chest?

_NO, Sonny,_ I told myself. _You know you can't be together anyway. Maybe this is all just- better. _

CHAD'S POV

"I'm done." Claire huffed. She put down the garden hose in surrender.

"Me too." I said. We collapsed on the ground together. We said nothing for a bit, catching out breath, then Claire said,

"So what's the deal with you and Sonny? I see the way you look at her."

Oh.

I hadn't even thought of her, honestly, since before Claire kissed me. I guess re-connecting with her had taken my mind off of Sonny for a bit, but now the wound was reopened.

"Nothing." I said, but it was so obviously bitter. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I DID wake up last night, I told you that. I heard you guys. But not exactly. I mean... What was going on?"

There are only three people in this world that can make me blush. And that's three too many- unfortunately those people are Sonny, Cody, and Claire.

"Nothing!" I said, flustered. My cheeks were turning pink, and I hated it.

"Tell meeee!" She badgered. I rolled my eyes.

"FINE. Well... I told her I liked her and she said she liked me back." Before Claire could interrupt me with teasing, I went right on. "But she totally like, dissed me right there. She said we can't date because of her friends. They all hate me."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "She dumped you because of what her friends think?"

"Well, no," I said defensively. "I guess the media wouldn't like it, either." Claire thought carefully about this for a moment.

"How important is she to you Chad?"

"What?"

"Do you REALLY like her?"

"Well... Yeah." I smiled, but it turned into a frown. "Stupid cute."

"Don't let her get away Chad!" Claire said, like this was all easy. My look of distress didn't stop her. "I know YOU are concerned with your image-" here she rolled her eyes, "-but is Sonny?" I didn't know where she was taking all of this.

"I don't think so. She's all about doing what she loves because she loves it. I guess she doesn't really care about her image, as long as she's not a bad role model, or something." I said.

Claire nodded. "Kay."

Then, before I could say anything, she was back up on her feet, scurrying away.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a smirk. Her reply got fainter as she ran.

"You'll see later!"


	14. This is gross

A/N Yes.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With A Chance... Wait, it doesn't matter. Because I DON'T own it.

SONNY'S POV

I was getting ready for bed. In fact, I was just climbing into my sheets when the door cracked open.

"Sonny?"

The voice was female, but not my mom. I couldn't decide if it was Carla or Claire. The two sounded remarkably alike.

"Who is it?" I whispered. The clock said 11:07.

"It's Claire!" She announced. I frowned, and flopped my face into my pillow. The hurt I felt from earlier, watching her and Chad, returned.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

My door opened completely, and Claire slid in and shut the door behind her.

"We've got to talk."

I completely, fully believed that she'd come to brag. About how Chad liked her so much- loved her, even. My heart felt all weird, and I didn't like it. I also felt bad about what I was thinking- It wasn't very Sonny-like of me.

My excuse was that Chad made me act strange.

"Why are you here?" I couldn't help it, it sounded so bitter when I said it! I winced.

"I already said, we gotta talk." Claire settled herself at the edge of my bed, then spun around to face me, even though it was dark and I could hardly see her anyway. "This is about Chad."

_I KNEW IT!_

I swallowed. "What about him?"

Claire laughed. It was a pretty laugh, and it was very different than mine. Just something I noticed.

"Well... Lets start like this: What do you know? About me and Chad?" She said.

"Not a lot." _But I can guess,_ I thought sadly. Claire sighed.

"That's because there ISN'T a lot."

"What?"

"Chad was my best friend growing up. Then one day, he told me he liked me."

BAM.

It hurt.

"I didn't really get it," she went on. "I couldn't comprehend us being anything but friends, ever. I guess... I was just too young. Then he got the role of Mackenzie on 'Mackenzie Falls', and we drifted apart."

Okay, so the part where she didn't like him back was a surprise. But now she was going to tell me how they were together, now, right? I huddled down into my pillow.

"I missed him a lot, but I didn't know what to do, honestly." Claire said. I wondered what her real point was, coming in here and telling me all of this. "So... When I came here, for Carla, you know with the wedding and all, and I saw Chad again... Well..."

"It's okay." My voice was quiet as I interrupted, and I tried to keep it emotionless, but it was kinda hard. I'm a pretty emotional person! "I'm... Uh, happy for you and Chad."

"What?" Claire laughed again. "Let me finish! So, yeah... When I got here, Chad was kinda mad. Not mad, but like, embarrassed. Especially because he hates falling for people. He's not the kind of person who shows how he feels. And it ended badly with me, so he can hardly stand how much he likes you. It just added salt to the wound when I came back."

I was shocked.

"But..." I wasn't sure what I was trying to say here.

"We've got something special, me and Chad." Claire said. She stood up, indicating her little speech was over. "We're like... Brother and sister. Best friends forever. That's actually a lot... But that's it."

Then she was gone, leaving me confused, and her words ringing in my ears.

_"-he can hardly stand how much he likes you."_

***Next Day***

SONNY'S POV 

"They're almost here!"

I sat up, realizing that again I'd slept until 9:30. Late, for me. It was Cody's frantic voice that woke me.

"Who?" I called groggily, climbing out of bed.

"My PARENTS!"

"Oh yeahhh..."

Apparently everything had to be in PERFECT order. I wondered what plan Cody and Carla were going for- the truth, or lies about being a princess? That was so... Ridiculous. I hoped that's not what they were aiming for.

When I went downstairs, my heart sort of flopped.

The whole place was freshly cleaned, and everything was a touch fancier. The problem wasn't that- nothing wrong with touching things up for guests, after all. The problem was that Carla was sitting on the couch in a fancy dress.

And a tiara.

Really?

_How disappointing,_ I thought. I went to sit beside her.

"Good morning," I tried.

Carla looked uncomfortable. Cody hurried into the room, doing this and that, with my mother at his heels, helping. I frowned. Was she FOR all of this? These... Lies?

"Morning." Said Carla.

Then Chad came in.

He looked like he'd just gotten up, too. His hair, which is never, EVER messed up- WAS. Ever so slightly, a TEENY bit... But still. He was wearing a normal t-shirt too. My heart skipped a beat. No, wait- The train went completely careening off the tracks and over a cliff.

"Morning," I choked out, and I felt nervous. He looked surprised, and gave me a little smile. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something, Cody rushed over.

"GOOD, you're all here," He said in relief. "We've got a LOT to do."

"Yeah." I said miserably.

My mom grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen.

"We're on food duty!" My mom said cheerily. My mom currently works as the manager in Super Saves Grocery, but don't let that fool you. She went to college for a year to become a chef. In the end she changed her major to business, but she still has a few yummy tricks up her sleeves.

"But mom-" I started. She put a big bag of potatoes down in front of me. I tried again. "Mom, why are we going along with this?"

Mom busied herself by opening the bag of potatoes and starting to peel one. She paused a moment and handed me a peeler, too, then went on.

"Honey, we're guests here. I know this doesn't seem right, but we should support Cody and Carla, the poor things! I know things will work themselves out in the end for the better... Start peeling, Sonny!" She sounded quite hurried.

"But-"

"No buts. This is a difficult situation, but I think we'd best make ourselves useful instead of useless."

Dejectedly I took my place at a stool and started peeling. "Fine," I mumbled. "So what are we making?"

"Well, just a little recipe I learned. What we're going to do is peel all of these, then slice them very finely. Then we'll add these spices and cook them a bit with some lemon juice. The rest of the food... Well, we'll get to it eventually." I nodded.

A million potatoes and some carpal tunnel later, we were finished.

The next part we had to do was the main meal, but Cody called us out for a break and some lunch.

He sighed. "It's a nice day, we can eat outside."

We took plates of sandwiches out and naturally fell into two groups of three. My mom, Cody and Carla, and me, Chad and Claire. Can you spell awkward? I can.

"Um, this is gross." Claire said suddenly of her sandwich, breaking the silence. "It has no mustard." She stood up. "Back in a flash." She muttered, high-heeling towards the house.

I glanced over at the adults, mostly to avoid looking at Chad. Carla was still in her fancy dress. Suddenly I felt mad.

"Why are we doing this?" I blurted, moving my gaze from Carla to Chad. He rolled his eyes.

"If you knew my parents, you'd understand."

"Understand what? That we're pretending Carla isn't a normal person? This is absurd. I'm sure your parents will accept her as she is."

Chad's beyond-blue eyes widened. "You don't get it." He said. "They're like... Crazy. Do you want to know what happened when Cody said he wanted to be a mechanic?"

I hesitated. "Well no, but-" Chad cut me off.

"They all got into this huge screaming fight. Cody likes his job, and he has ever since he worked at our cousin's car shop when we were younger. He just has a way with machines." He scoffed. "I don't really get it, but whatever, if he's happy. But my parents didn't see it like that. They basically disowned him for a whole year after the fight."

"A year?" I said, shocked. "Because he was doing what he wanted too?"

"Yeah. They were happy when I got into acting. That's what they call a 'real' job."

I looked over at Carla again, who still looked uncomfortable at her predicament. Pretending to be a princess to impress some people, who, by the sound of it, never really even came around.

"There's nothing real about acting." I said.


	15. The truth

A/N Sorry it's taking me like 90 years to update. It touches my heart to know there are scatterings of people who still read this ;) The end is not too far.

On a totally unrelated note, I dyed the ends of my hair red. I keep looking down and getting surprised.

SONNY'S POV

Chad looked over at the house, and like me, he was probably wondering why it was taking so long for Claire to find mustard.

"It's still better this way. Mom and Dad visit like, once a year. But believe me, if they found out Carla is just a _normal_ person... I don't think we'll hear an end to it."

I stiffened at 'normal'. "But it's lying."

"So what?"

I felt sort of sick. "I can't believe you, Chad. You're all just... OKAY with this. You know what? I think I know why." I stood up, intending to go back inside. And it wasn't for mustard. "Because YOU'RE fake, Chad. And you wouldn't know a thing about _normal_ people."

"What?" Chad sounded angry, but his eyes actually looked a little hurt. I turned and walked away. "Sonny!"

_Keep walking, _I thought._ Just keep going._

CHAD'S POV

I watched her go.

Half of me wanted to chase after her, and the other half was just mad. In the end I let my anger win, and sat down, picking at the sandwich I wasn't going to eat.

_AM I fake?_

It was true, I guess. I was always hiding how I felt, about her, about myself, about anything I guess.

Time flew by, and I ignored those thoughts to the best of my ability. Finally, I heard that doorbell ring.

"It's time." I gulped. Not even attempting to erase the fear off of my face, I went to the front door and took a deep breath. I opened it.

"Chad!" Said my mother happily. "Nice to see you!" Skipping the hugs and all that, she went inside, followed by my dad, who didn't even look up from his iPhone.

Cody cleared his throat and made a stiff nod towards our parents. "Hello. Mom, dad, this is Carla." My mother took a step forward.

"I hear you're a princess." She smiled. "What country was that of, again?"

"Uhm-" Carla started, but just then my dad let out a roar. "Honey, the sales associate messed up his job again! I swear, I'll fire that bonehead-"

"But he's your brother!" Chided my mom. I rolled my eyes.

SONNY'S POV

Carla's discomfort was grwoing more and more evident. I wanted to smack someone on the head, preferably Chad, because he was Chad, or Cody, because he was her fiance.

We progressed towards dinner, and I found myself really, really not liking Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.

And that's coming from ME, let me remind you- I like to find the best in everyone. It was never too hard for me to do that, well, until I met Chad, but now there were these two incredibly ignorant people dining on the food I'd made...

Mrs. Cooper wasn't as bad as Mr. Cooper. She was beautiful, and nice enough, but she was detached, and when she spoke to anyone, even her own two sons, it sounds like small talk you make with someone you met at a party. Her empty, albeit clever, smile made my own smile run and hide.

Mr. Cooper was a total businessman man mess. He never once put his phone down, and the only time he spoke was when he was yelling at some sales associate over the phone.

Cody and Chad looked like they'd been run over by buses. And I was feeling uncomfortable, and Carla REALLY was uncomfortable, and Claire, to my secret pleasure, wasn't there. Otherwise, my mother was the only one keeping the train on the tracks, by talking to Mrs. Cooper.

The topic of Carla's Princess-ship came up again.

"A small island. She's Princess of a small island." Cody blurted. Mrs. Cooper's smile faltered for a moment.

"Small?"

Carla's tiara fell off as she moved to explain herself. That did it for me.

"Stop!" I yelled. All surprised eyes turned to me. Even, for the splitest of seconds, Mr. Cooper's. But he went right back to telling the associate he was done for.

"Sonny-" My mom began in a warning tone. I ignored her.

"Carla is NOT a princess," I spouted. "She's a nice lady who works at a makeup store."

Cue the awkward silence.

"What is this?" Asked Mrs. Cooper angrily.

"Let me explain." I said. "Cody doesn't want you to be upset about him and Carla. She's not rich, or famous, but she's a great person..."

Mrs. Cooper stood. "I think your father and I will leave now." She said to Cody. She scooped up her bag, and her husband. Turning back for a last look, she said coldly, "Have a nice wedding."

Everyone at the table sat there stunned and fish-mouthed. Especially me. I felt HORRIBLE. Me and my big mouth... A minute went by. Two.

Carla burst into tears.

I hated myself. "I'm sorry-" I gasped. "I didn't mean to mess it up- I was trying to help, I-I-" Then I realized that she was laughing. Laughing!

"It's okay," Carla sniffed, wiping her eyes on a napkin. "I sorry they don't like me, but..."She glanced at Cody apologetically, "I didn't like them much either!"

Cody started to laugh. Then we all did. Cody took Carla's hand. "I'm sorry I made you pretend to be someone you're not." He said, sounding for all the world like he meant it. "And I'm sorry my parents didn't get to see what an amazing person you are."

I couldn't suppress an 'aw'.

"Thank you Sonny," Carla said, turning to me. "I didn't want to be a princess for another minute."

We lapsed into laughter again, then went at our food with a will. And everything was okay.

Except when my eyes would meet Chad's blue one's across the table.


End file.
